Falling
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Joan is sinking. An early morning wake up call changes her life forever. Can Sherlock be there when she needs him most?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Elementary. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Early

Joan traditionally was not a morning person. Years of med school, early rostered shifts and her medical career had never really succeeded in making her a morning person. Early starts were a necessity not a choice.

"Watson!"

"I no longer live in your house." Joan muttered under her breath, hoping her friend and partner would take the hint and let her stay in bed past 6 am. He had a new little protege now, he could deprive her of all her sleep.

"Watson!" She pulled the duvet over her head, determined to ignore him. For a genius the man was a fool.

"In here." She called as he barged into her bedroom.

"Watson. Are you sick? Is your hearing affected?"

"Sherlock! It is " She glanced at her bedside clock "six thirty. Let me repeat that. SIX THIRTY! In the morning. You have once again let yourself into my apartment. Why? Go annoy your new sidekick."

"Kitty is not my sidekick as you eloquently put it."

"Go home Sherlock."

"No. I have no desire to be returning to England."

"I meant the Brownstown not your country of origin." She hugged her duvet covered knees as he paced the room. "Why are you here? And don't say because you couldn't find me in the rest of the apartment."

"Gregson called."

"And?"

"There was a body found. Approximately forty minutes ago. I."

"Go make coffee, let me get dressed." She ran a hand through her long black hair. He remained transfixed for a moment. "What?"

"I am no good at giving bad news sympathetically. I dare say you had instruction on how to do so when you were studying medicine."

Joan felt her pulse quicken. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"We did. What is it?"

"The body is that of an adult male, in his late 40s. Joan, I am sorry. I am so so sorry." Joan frowned. She could sense the tension radiating off him.

"What?"

"It's Michael. Joan, your brother has been killed." She shook her head slowly, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. Her only living relative was dead.

"When?"

"Late last night."

"How?"

"Gunshot wound but the pathologist hasn't determined exactly." Tears filled her eyes as Sherlock stared at her. Emotion wasn't his forte. Joan nodded, unsure what to say or do. Blinking back tears she looked away, letting the news sink in. Sherlock touched her arm gently.

"Hey." He mumbled as he pulled her into his arms.

Xxxx

A/N do I go on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know I had the name of Joan's brother wrong but for the purposes of this story her brother is Michael and Kitty is still very much part of the team. Hope that's ok.

Silence

The drive to the police station had been in silence. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Joan couldn't believe her brother was dead. The older man had always been a fixture in her life, always there at high school to protect her and through her adult life he was a constant. There was no way she could see her brother being hated so much that someone killed him. Now they were stood in Captain Gregson's office as Kitty returned with a tray of tea.

"It was something my mum always did. Whenever something bad happened." Kitty explained. "Put the kettle on. I guess it's ingrained in me."

Sherlock's lips twitched into a half smile.

"Very English. Tea and Sympathy."

"Thanks Kitty." Joan took the steaming hot mug from the younger woman, surprised for a moment that she had found tea bags in a decidedly coffee drinking place. She could never remember seeing anyone with tea in the whole time she had been working with Sherlock.

"Joan." The Captain began. "Your brother. When did you see him last?"

"I spoke with him on Saturday."

"How did he seem?"

"Ok. As he always is. Was." She swallowed hard. "We arranged to go for a coffee on Thursday. He wanted to talk to me about my niece's graduation from High School."

"Your niece?" Kitty asked.

"Michael and his ex wife, Kelly have two daughters." Joan frowned. "Oh the girls. Has anyone spoken to Kelly and the girls!"

"You were down as his next of kin." Marcus explained. Joan nodded.

"Of course. I'll call Kelly, have her keep the girls home from school until I've seen her." She grabbed her cell phone from her bag before heading out of the office. Captain Gregson sighed.

"I thought her brother was her only living relative?"

"He was." Sherlock explained. "Her nieces are not biologically Michael's children. His ex was married before to a drug addict who is currently serving a life sentence for murder. He raised the children as his own. Dawn and Alice have always called him 'dad'."

"How'd you know all this?" Kitty asked.

"I've known Watson for a while. We have been known to talk."

"You should go after her." Kitty nodded as he turned to see Joan talking on the phone with her head bowed. Her shoulders shook as it was obvious she was crying. Moments later Sherlock was at her side, relieved that the bullpen was empty. Marcus drew the office blinds as the three detectives carried on talking. Kitty smiled as she turned back to the older men.

"He does love her, you know?" Both men smiled slightly as they glanced at each other.

Xxxx

"Watson."

"I'm fine." She sniffed. He nodded, his posture softening a little as he heard her lie.

"No you're not." He pulled her into his arms. She willingly let him hold her, wondering how long she could cope without him there to catch her.

Xxxxx

A/N filler chapter. More soon x


	3. Chapter 3

Catch

Joan stared out into space. She knew the police had interviewed everyone they could. She knew Kelly was doing her best to care and comfort the children but everything seemed so pointless. Nothing felt right, nothing was normal anymore.

"Hey." She glanced up to see Kitty sit next to her. "It's shitty, isn't it?"

"Yes." Joan nodded. "It is."

"He loved you. Always remember that. Whatever happened he was your big brother and he loved you."

"Kitty."

"I had a big brother once. Robert. He went missing when I was ten. He was 26 and I adored him. He's never been found. I've come close but never had enough. But he loved me. Michael loved you, you have to hold onto that." She squeezed the older woman's hand before standing and leaving the room.

Xxxxx

Sherlock's attention was focused on the corpse in front of him. He knew Joan and her brother were of oriental decent - their mother emigrating to New York as a baby with her parents. Joan's father - John Watson had been of British decent. The body in front of him had been Joan's only blood relative that they knew of. He knew he should be grateful that Mycroft and his father still lived but all he could think of was Joan.

"Three gunshots. One to the mid thorax would be the kill shot." The pathologist stated. Gregson nodded. The cause of death seemed obvious.

"Thanks Mort. Tox?"

"Running."

"He was sober and clean." Sherlock stated as his eyes roamed over the corpse. "No track marks to either arm, no sign of any puncture wounds or tourniquet marks. Well nourished. No damage to nasal septum. Michael Watson was not a drug user. I'd know."

"Really? With such a preliminary examination ?"

"I know his sister." Sherlock kept his eyes on the body before storming out of the room. Gregson sighed heavily before following him.

Xxxx

Kitty emptied her mug down the sink as she thought about her own brother. She had missed him growing up. Part of her envied the relationship Joan had with Michael knowing if they ever did find out what happened to Robert she wouldn't be capable of having the same visceral reaction that Joan had.

The phone ringing somewhere in the background caught her attention. Sighing heavily she knew it wouldn't be good news.

Cxxxxx

A/n filler chapter. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

The Call

Kitty stared at the phone in disbelief. She knew the logical thing would be to call Sherlock immediately. Only, she wasn't sure the logical thing was the right thing. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the phone as if it held all the answers.

Cxxxxxx

"So, not a junkie." Gregson shrugged his shoulders as he fell into step with Sherlock. The older man hadn't expected drugs to be at the root of the murder but he couldn't rule it out.

"Most decidedly not."

"We don't have a motive." Gregson shook his head. "I don't get what a man of his age, good job and family could make an enemy so bad that he ends up being shot. He had no debts, no work problems. His divorce wasn't that volatile."

"No, Watson told me that he and Kelly were merely unable to continue their marriage. There wasn't any infidelity."

"This is why I don't understand why he was killed."

"Watson told me Kelly's first husband was in prison for drugs and violence towards her" Bell approached them. "I just had a call from Kitty. She says Joan has been out for about an hour and isn't answering her cell phone. She's worried."

"Not like Watson to ignore her telephone."Sherlock frowned.

"Kitty also tells me she had a call. Doesn't know who the caller was but the message was sinister. It frightened her." Bell watched both older men. A flicker of concern slipped through Sherlock's eyes. "Asked how Dr Watson was and had she got the message yet?"

"Message?" Gregson swallowed, hiding the sickening feel the case had just gone from bad to awful.

"That's all she said. Man with a Texan accent."

"I'll call Watson." Sherlock walked away trying to ignore the fear building in his stomach.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review

"


	5. Chapter 5

Dance away

Joan pulled her coat tightly around her as she walked along the crowded sidewalk. She knew Sherlock and Kitty had been looking for her. The missed calls on her cell phone said as much. She walked towards the river, determined to get her thoughts in order before she spoke to either of them.

Xxxxx

"I'm worried about Joan." Kitty stated as she walked into the living room of the old Brownstone. Sherlock nodded once, obviously deep in thought.

"Her behaviour is uncharacteristic."

"Grief does strange things to people." Kitty watched him, her heavy black fringe almost shrouding her eyes. Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he listened to what Kitty was saying. He had known Joan for years and knew she had always been close to her brother. His unexpected and brutal death had affected her badly. He was only just beginning to realise how badly.

"She is a private person." He rocked back on his heels. "Kitty, call Detective Bell. Ask him to come here and wait with you."

"Wait? For what?"

"Your friend may call again. Detective Bell may well be able to trace the call."

"Ok." She picked up her cell. "Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To bring her home." He grabbed his jacket before leaving the house.

Cxxxxx

"Michael Watson was not a drug addict, didn't have a drink problem. Only one credit card - barely used and no debts." Gregson sighed. "He was divorced, employed and saw his step-daughters on a regular basis."

"No obvious enemies." Bell shrugged. "I can't see a motive. If it was a mugging gone wrong his wallet would be missing. He had it in his jacket. $60 in notes and 89 cents in his coat pocket.

"Money not a motive." Gregson shook his head. "No motive, no suspect. It's like an alien appeared and vanished once he had killed him."

Bell raised an eyebrow. His cell phone sprung to life as Gregson spoke.

"Kitty."

"Take the call. Maybe she can spread some light here." Bell nodded before walking back towards his desk.

Xxxx

Joan narrowed her eyes as the water below swirled around the river. She felt numb. Her brother was dead. That was the cold, hard truth. Closing her eyes she tried not to think about the body laying in the morgue.

"Hey."

"Go home, Sherlock." He stood beside her, resting his arms on the metal barrier in front. He frowned.

"No."

"Kitty is waiting for you."

"I dare say she has her own activities to fill her time. She doesn't wait for me."

"Sherlock!"

"Contrary to what you may think I have the belief that the world revolves around me but I assure you I am aware it doesn't." She turned and faced him. "Joan?" He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as she buried her face in his coat.

"Sorry."

"Kitty received a phone call. It might be a lead. Bell and Gregson are looking into it." Joan pulled back to look at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Let's go home." He tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. He nodded before taking her hand and leading her out of the park.

Xxxxxx

A\n please review


	6. Chapter 6

Homeward Bound

Kitty sat on the sofa as Detective Bell sat next to her. The tension rolled off her in waves as she glared at the phone, willing it to ring again. He didn't think the killer would be in a rush to be arrested. What had looked like a seemingly random murder was beginning to look far more sinister. Kitty sipped her tea, still amazed that she had managed to source decent tea bags in a nation obsessed with coffee. The nerves in the pit of her stomach made her feel sick. Bell looking so nervous didn't help either. She desperately wanted the phone to ring but was scared of what the caller may say.

"So?" Bell turned to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"He'll find her." Bell smiled slightly. She nodded. "Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson are like magnets. They can't help it. You'd think they'd hate each other,"

"Why?"

"Joan is a people person. She openly cares. I'm telling you, Sherlock may well be the brains and Joan is the heart."

"And I'm the brawn." Kitty shook her head. "He isn't a total dirtbag. He loves her."

"Yeah." Bell nodded. "You know that, I know that. Does she?"

Xxxxxx

Joan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So much had happened it was difficult to process it all. Sherlock glanced at her, more worried than he had ever been.

"He was a good man. He loved you."

"I know." She sighed.

"Don't ever forget that. Whatever happens now." He held her gaze for a moment. Biting her lip she nodded. The way he looked at her was almost mesmerising. Part of her subconscious screamed at her to look away, this was Sherlock. Her friend. This was not supposed to happen. Before her higher brain could kick in she shorted the already small gap as Sherlock tightened the hold on her waist. The kiss was brief but passionate, leaving them both slightly startled as they pulled apart.

"I." Sherlock started. Joan smiled slightly.

"Take me home." He nodded as he tried to comprehend what had happened. He took her hand in his, leading her towards the cab rank determined never to let her go.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Random

"The more I hear the less I like this." Gregson snapped as he walked back into the office. Bell shrugged his shoulders. He knew how the investigation was beginning to stall. He couldn't help but think that they wouldn't hear from the caller again.

"Yeah."

"Is Watson ok?"

"Sherlock found her. She's ok. Well, as far as she can be." Bell took a swig of his coffee as he watched the older detective. "What?"

"Nothing about this investigation fits. A young, professional man, good job, good family shot dead on the street. No robbery, just a random drive by? Really?"

"You think this is a random?"

"No. I think that's what they want us to think."

Xxxxxx

Kitty stared at the computer screen. Watson's family tree on the screen before her.

"Hey!" Joan snapped as she realised what the younger woman was looking at.

"Just looking for a connection. Your brother was divorced. Yeah."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Like my dad he was a cheater."

"Oh."

"Kelly didn't put up with it. Don't blame her either. Before you ask my mom had dementia, my stepfather lives in Iowa and my birth father died years ago. Massive myocardial infarction."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Check the family is the first thing to do."

Kitty nodded as Joan smiled slightly. She knew the young detective was trying to help but it didn't bring her brother back.

Xxxxxxxx

"I pulled the cctv footage from the surrounding area." Bell stated as he called the Captain over. "It was random. The guy in the car fired the gun. Looks like he wasn't aiming for Joan's brother. He was aiming at someone at the salon behind him."

"Jeez! Now? Now we get this?"

"The owner of the security camera just returned from France. Called us as soon as she checked the tape. Got number plate on film too."

"Let's go." Gregson marched out of the bullpen as Bell pushed his chair away and followed.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Random acts of violence?

Gregson pushed the door to the beauty salon open. The place was what his tomboy daughter would describe as "uber feminine" or "way too girly." He smiled as he thought of the pretty teenager who loved soccer and American football.

"Can I help?" A young woman with long blonde hair and too much makeup approached them. Bell smiled warmly as Gregson explained who they were and why they were there. The blonde frowned.

"You need to talk to Karen. She's the manager." The young woman lead them through to the back where a middle aged African American woman stared at the computer screen.

"Lou, what did I tell you? Im trying to sort this mess."

"Boss, cops. Cops, boss." Lou pointed from the detectives to the woman and back before leaving the room.

Xxxxxx

"Your brother was divorced." Sherlock stated as Kitty ushered him away from her computer, clearly annoyed. Joan nodded.

"Yes, when you were in London."

"Ah." He knew the accusation in her tone wasn't intended. "Due to infidelity on his part."

"Yes."

"Do you know who he had this illicit relationship with?"

"No. He refused to tell me or Kelly. He didn't want to have the other person named in the divorce." Joan sighed. She blinked back tears, annoyed that even the mention of her dead brother could lead to the chance of tears. Sherlock nodded.

"No way!" Kitty almost yelled.

"Kitty." Sherlock glared at her.

"No robbery or assault. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kitty spun round in her chair. "He wasn't the target but I think I know who was."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Target

Kitty turned to face her friends. She knew Joan was heartbroken and angry, everything she had been when her brother had gone missing. Part of her envied Joan, at least she knew what had happened to her brother. She was still wondering what happened to her own brother.

"Go on." Sherlock rocked back on his heels.

"Who?" Joan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kitty frowned. Now she had seen it, to her it was obvious.

"Looking at the security camera footage." She paused. "He was shot outside the beauty salon. What if he was there to see someone?"

"Who?"

"The woman he was having an affair with."

Kitty turned the computer screen as she spoke. Joan felt her stomach turn over as she looked at the images on the screen. Tears filled her eyes as she turned away before running from the room. Sherlock stared at the screen for a moment.

"Go after her." Kitty touched his arm as he nodded before following her.

Xxxxxxx

"You seen the footage." Gregson nodded as the woman pushed herself away from the computer. He watched as she stood, raising an eyebrow.

"When did you see it?"

"I just got back from Paris three days ago, which explains the crazy amount of paperwork on the desk." She sighed. "Anyway, I have family in France so I was visiting them. I get home. I check the tapes and bam! Murder one right there."

"You had no idea what happened until you looked at the tape?" Bell asked.

"He's quick, you should keep him." Gregson smirked.

Bell pulled a face. The woman in front of him smiled.

"Yes. I checked the tape as soon as Id got home. Saw what I saw, then called you."

"Do you know the man in the tape?"

"Michael. Yes, to say hi too. He dated an ex employee of mine a while ago. I've not seen him for weeks." She sighed sadly. "A good man."

"Who was he dating?" Gregson took the coffee she offered him. Bell did the same.

"I think it was all over but a stylist that used to work here. Quit very suddenly - saying there were family issues."

"You have a name and address?"

"Hang on."

"Johnny Davidson."

"He dated a man?" Bell raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Gregson where did you find him?

Son, it is 2015. No one with half a brain cell minds that these days."

"Do you have an address for Johnny?" The woman handed him a slip of paper before ushering both men out of the salon. Gregson lead the way back to the car, leaving Bell to wonder what happened.

Xxxxxxx

Sherlock stepped into the hallway wondering what he was going to see. Joan was slumped on the stairs, curled into a ball.

"Watson?" He sat on the bottom step next to her. She ignored him for a moment before letting him hug her. He kissed her hair as he hugged her to him, letting her cry into his arms.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Sherlock paused. "We'll find the truth. We will." He sighed as she pulled back from her. He paused for a moment before kissing her, forgetting all about the young woman in the sitting room. Joan pulled him to her, clutching his shirt.

"Why?"

"Why Michael? I don't know." He sighed.

"Why not me? Why kill him? He had a life, children."

"You have a life. A family." Sherlock breathed, suddenly terrified. His heart raced as he watched her.

"Do I? What do I have?"

"Me." He breathed, kissing her hard in the lips. Neither noticed Kitty mouth 'about sodding time!" before she slipped out the house.

Xxxxx

A/n please review. Short chapter as arm in plaster cast making typing difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

About time?

Sherlock pulled away, looking deep into her eyes he looked for any sign she was about to back away or tell him she didn't want him. Joan smiled slightly, running a finger across his stubble.

"Sherlock."

"I." She rested her forehead against his."Joan."

"Did you mean that?"

"What?" He was hypnotised by her eyes and the touch of skin against his.

"That I have you?"

"Yes. Yes I meant it." He sighed. "Every word. Joan Watson, you saved me. I'm not just talking about how I seem to have a prederilictiion towards illegal narcotics. I mean." He sighed, uncharacteristically lost for words. Joan smiled slightly, knowing him well enough to know he had to find the right words. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead before tilting her face so he could reach her lips more easily. Suddenly the kids became urgent, his hands tugging against her oversized top. Her hands found her way to his tight buttoned up shirt. In seconds they were on their feet fumbling and feeling their way to his bedroom.

Xxxxxx

"He was gay?" Kitty asked as Bell fell into step beside her. "Does Joan know?"

"No idea." Bell shrugged as he sipped his carry out coffee. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Ask her."

"I will, later." She smiled at the memory of what she had inadvertently witnessed. She loved Joan and Sherlock as if they were family - almost like surrogate parent figures but she knew Bell and Gregson would probably think she was insane.

"Why not now?"

"She's." Kitty smirked slightly. "Busy."

"Ok, ring Holmes."

"Sherlock is busy too." She raised an eyebrow. "With Joan."

"So? He can give her the message." Kitty gave him a pointed look.

"Joan and Sherlock are busy. Together."

"So?"

"You're a detective! You work it out!" She nearly burst out laughing as Bell seemed to realise what she was trying to tell him. "Oh Marcus what am I going to do with you?"

"I."

"Hi Captain Gregson." Kitty waved as the older detective approached them.

"Kitty. Sherlock and Watson not with you?"

"Nope. They're busy."

"I ain't gonna ask."

"See? Bell? That's the correct response." She smiled broadly. "Now, have we found the killer yet?" She rocked back on her heels as Gregson shook his head. The young woman sometimes reminded him of the girls his teenage daughter hung around with. Full of enthusiasm and constantly rushing.

"No, but we have the address of the intended victim. Care to join us?" He asked as Kitty nodded before following the older men towards the car.

-;

"Joan?" Sherlock ran his fingers through her long black hair as she lay with her head on his chest. He closed his own eyes. He waited a moment, listening to her breathing. When he had determined she was asleep stilled his hand.

"I meant everything. You mean everything." He paused. He knew he would probably never say what he was about to had she been awake. "Joan Watson. I love you," he whispered, not realising she had opened her eyes smiling as she heard every word.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	11. Chapter 11

Dream state

Sherlock didn't want to open his eyes. The last few hours had clearly been a dream. There was no way Joan would be curled next to him. There was no way she had heard him tell her how he felt. He knew Joan Watson well enough to know when she was asleep.

"Hey." He opened his eyes as he heard her speak. "Kitty called."

"She didn't come home last night?"

"No." Joan smiled, blushing at the memories. "She was with Marcus Bell."

"Is there something going on with those two? He's older than her."

"Kitty is wise beyond her years. You know that."

"You never liked her."

"That's unfair. I admit I was jealous."

"You had no reason to be." He touched her face gently .

"I know that, now." She kissed his palm. "Anyway, she was working. They arrested someone."

"What!" Sherlock sat up sharply.

"Bell and Gregson arrested my brother's gay lover's current boyfriend." Joan sighed. "Michael was targeted. Just not by who we thought."

"Your brother had several relationships with women."

"I know." Joan nodded. "He used to tell me sexuality is a constant state of flux."

"Oh. Highly liberal considering your background."

"My background? Sherlock, I love you but really."

"Say that again."

"Michael was bisexual. So what?!"

"Not that. The next bit."

"I love you." Joan smiled as he kissed her. Moments later they broke apart as the cell phone Joan had brought into the bedroom sprang to life.

"Yes?" She listened as Gregson explained that a man had been arrested and had confessed everything. "Thanks." She hung up the call.

"Well?"

"Bell is taking Kitty for breakfast. Cuthbert Lynch confessed to having an illegal firearm and killing my brother. It's over."

"Right." He hugged her, wondering if this was it. If she was right and it really was over. If it wasn't, which he suspected he hoped he would be there to catch her if she fell. After all, she had caught him often enough.

Xxxxx

A/n possible sequel soon. Please review.


End file.
